COMPLETE:You're Not Alone, I'm Right Here
by littleitalianachica13
Summary: Alternate ending to "You Are So Sue-able To Me". Oliver sees that Matt Marshall has arrived to the dance without Lilly, and decides to follow his heart and go to Lilly's side and let her know she's not alone. Loliver. Warning: Contains major Loliver mush.


**YOU'RE NOT ALONE, I'M RIGHT HERE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters mentioned in this One-shot. **

**Warning: Major Loliver smut. If you can't stomach it, then don't read. Written while I was in a lovey-dovey mood :)**

--

The flashing bright lights of the dance floor flashed around the students crammed into the gym as they all danced around and screamed out every word to the songs blaring out of the speakers. But Oliver wasn't hearing anything. He wasn't seeing anything either, and if he was, he was seeing it in red. For just a few moments ago, Matt Marshall walked through the doors, **without Lilly**. And to make it even worse, he showed up with another girl.

"Oliver," said Becca, seeing how Oliver was glaring at Matt as if he wished that he could shoot lasers out of his eyes, "Oliver," repeated Becca when Oliver didn't answer.

"What?" answered Oliver.

"What's the matter with you? Where's Lilly?"

"Lilly **should **be with Matt," responded Oliver spitfully.

"But she's not, he's with Rachel,"

"Yeah, I've noticed," retorted Oliver as his glare rolled over to Becca.

"Well then, if it's bothering you that much, then do something," smiled Becca. Oliver looked at her for a moment, then back at Matt.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"I mean, if you know he's hurt Lilly, then you should do something. Lilly's your best friend Oliver, do you want the person that broke her heart to just get away with it?" asked Becca. Oliver looked down at the floor, then without saying another word, stood up and made his way to Matt Marshall. Becca couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Sure, she was peaceful, but she was also a sucker for boys that would fight for a girl anyday. And that was Oliver Oken to a T. He would probably never admit this, but in the 7th grade, Oliver got in a fight with a boy out for calling Lilly a lesbian. But the best fight, in Becca's thoughts, was the one last summer when they were playing football and a boy wasn't happy with Lilly and Becca playing football, and since he didn't like Lilly to begin with, he decided that if she was going to play with the boys, she was going to get tackled like a boy...

_--_

_Lilly was standing by as Oliver ran up the field with the ball. Marcus, the boy who hated Lilly, should've tackled Oliver, but seeing that Lilly was just standing by, decided to go after her. _

_"Marcus, dude! You're marks THAT way!" yelled one of Marcus' team mates as he watched him run after Lilly, who had noticed that her shoe was untied, so was bending down to tie it. _

_"Dude?! What are you doing?!" yelled another team mate. Oliver somehow knew something was going on when he saw that everyone had stopped. He turned around and watched as Marcus charged over to the unsuspecting Lilly, who turned around in just enough time to see Marcus inches away from ramming into her. _

_"NO!" yelled Oliver, dropping the football and rushing over to Lilly, but was too late, for Marcus had toppled over Lilly, laying her out and then popping back up to show that Lilly, who rarely cried, was now sobbing on the ground. and clutching her shoulder in pain. _

_"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Oliver as he shoved Marcus' chest. _

_"What? She wants to play with the boys, so she's going to be treated like one." _

_"Doesn't mean you can just tackle her like she's a sack of flower!" _

_"What? You gonna do something about it?" asked Marcus. Oliver's blood boiled over and within a blink of an eye, Oliver's fist connected with Marcus' face, knocking him to the ground. _

_"You don't treat a girl like that! And you never EVER hit a girl!" yelled Oliver over Marcus. He looked over at Lilly and helped her to her feet, then helped carry her off of the field. _

_--_

And now as Oliver walked over to Matt Marshall, Becca had the feeling he was going to do the same thing again. Oliver stood behind Matt, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Oliver," smiled Matt.

"Where's Lilly?" asked Oliver shortly. Matt's face seemed to fall, then he stuttered.

"O-Oh, umm, Lilly..."

"Where is she?"

"She's not here."

"And why's that?" asked Oliver.

"C'mon, Oliver. Don't make a scene here." asked Matt as he gestured to the two girls standing behind him. Oliver looked at them and shook his head.

"You stood Lilly up, didn't you?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver,"

"I said, YOU STOOD UP LILLY, DIDN'T YOU?!" said Oliver, much louder now. The two girls looked over and then looked at Matt.

"You stood some girl up?" asked one of them.

"Well, no you see, she,"

"Oh my god, you stood some girl up! You're such a jerk!" yelled one of the girls as she walked away with the other one in tow.

"Girls! Wait!" called Matt, but they left. He turned around and glared at Oliver, "Look dude, I know you like Lilly, but it doesn't mean you have to ruin the guy she likes infront of everyone."

"First off, Lilly's my **best friend**, and I'd defend her no matter what. And second off, me loving her has nothing to do with you being a jerk and standing her up! So I'd suggest you'd get out of my way, or I'll **make **you get out of my way."

"Don't you got your own date?" asked Matt in a wise ass tone.

"My date is Becca, and she's perfectly fine with me going to Lilly. And if you don't get out of my way, she's also perfectly fine with me laying you out. So move it." said Oliver sternly as he starred right into Matt eyes. Matt tried to stare Oliver back down, but he realided he couldn't and moved out of Oliver's way, letting him get by. Oliver walked out of the front doors and began to walk down the street, making his walk to Lilly's house.

--

* * *

**HMHMHMHMHM**

* * *

--

Lilly sat on her front porch, silently sobbing to herself. She thought that tonight would be the best night of her life, and it ended up being the worst. She was about to actually put her slef to sleep from the heavy crying when she heard someone walking up the walkway. Lilly stood up and looked at the figure slowly walking up the walk.

"Who's there?" asked Lilly, wiping her tears away.

"It's me," said Oliver kindly as he walked into the light, showing the flower he had..."borrowed" from his mothers garden when he stopped there. Lilly smiled half heartedly as she took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Lil?" asked Oliver as he walked up onto her porch. Lilly looked up at Oliver, then crumbled.

"No!" she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands and cried. Oliver walked over to her and held her in his arms. At first, Lilly's body posistion didn't change, but then she shifted herself (as did Oliver) so that Lilly had her entire body against Oliver's, her head leaning on his chest as her sobs slowed down.

"Lilly, he's not worth you crying over him. Matt's a jerk," said Oliver as he rubbed Lilly's back.

"I know but...He wasn't when I first met him!"

"I know but, sometimes, guys act one way when a girl meets them, then changes suddenly because...Because...Well, I don't know why, but some just do,"

"I'm glad you were never like that, Ollie," smiled Lilly.

"Well, we met when we were in Kindergarten Lils, my hormones weren't kicked in yet for me to act like a jerk," smiled Oliver. Lilly chuckled, but then sighed heavily.

"I just...Feel so alone..." she said sadly. Oliver looked down at her, then gently brought her back up.

"Lilly, you don't _ever _have to feel alone." said Oliver, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why not?" asked Lilly, her eyes welling with tears, since she knew what was coming next.

"Because your not alone...I'm right here. And I'll always be here." Lilly let a few tears fall from her face, which were wiped away by Oliver's thumb. At that moment, their eyes locked and they both couldn't deny the feeling that was starting in them. Oliver brought his head in on an angle, then gently and passionately put his lips on Lilly's. Lilly felt the electricity flow through her as she kissed Oliver back, bringing her hands up to the back of his neck and getting her fingers tangled in his long, chocolate brown hair while his other hand came up to the side of her face and held it carefully, running his thumb over her cheekbone. They separted, but only for a split second, and enough time for Oliver to look at Lilly again, for they came right back to kissing one another. Oliver's lips came more feverently, but not too hard, for Lilly would still kiss him back with the same passion. When they finally did separate, Lilly placed her forhead against Oliver's and looked into his eyes. Those, deep, dark, captivating eyes that for some reason, drawed Lilly in and never let her go.

"Lilly," said Oliver quietly as he looked deep into her turquiose eyes that cast the same spell over him as his eyes had over her.

"Hm?" answered Lilly, moving her one hand away from Oliver's neck and bringing it down to his hand and interlacing them together. Oliver smiled down at their hands and gently squeezed Lilly's hand.

"Well, first, this is for you," smiled Oliver, handing Lilly the "borrowed" flower to Lilly, who smiled and took the flower, "And secondly, come with me to your backyard," smiled Oliver, standing up while still holding Lilly's hand in his.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"You'll see," said Oliver, walking with Lilly to her backyard. When they arrived, Lilly's jaw dropped when she saw that her mom had help Oliver with decorating, since the Christmas lights were hanging all around.

"Ollie..." smiled Lilly as she and him walked to the backyard.

"I know you were relly looking forward to tonight, and I don't want some jerk ruining it for you." smiled Oliver as he and Lilly as they walked to the middle of the yard. Lilly's arms wrapped around Oliver's neck as she pulled his forhead to her's again while Oliver's hands wrapped around Lilly's waist and pulled her close to him. They both just stood there, getting lost in one anothers gaze. Lilly kissed Oliver gently on his lips, then rested her head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of Oliver's colonge. They both just stood there until Oliver began to sway them back and forth, softly singing parts of songs that only he and Lilly would know.

"Lilly," whispered Oliver into Lilly's ear, pressing his lips against her temple.

"Yeah?" answered Lilly with her eyes closed as she was getting lost in Oliver's strong hold on her while her head was still resting on his shoulder.

"I think I should tell you that-," began Oliver, but getting cut off by the sound of **"I'll Be" **by Edwin McCain playing over the soud system set up in the Truscott's backyard.

"What was that?" asked Lilly, bringing her head back up to look at Oliver. Oliver kissed Lilly's lips again, something he was getting to liking.

"Lilly...I like you...I really, really, like you..." said Oliver with his eyes closed, then opening them to look into Lilly's eyes again, another thing he had been getting to liking as well.

"So you?"

"Love you? Yes."' chuckled Oliver.

"Oliver," said Lilly, getting closer to Oliver's face.

"Yeah," said Oliver in a quiet voice.

"I love you too," whispered Lilly against Oliver's lips, then pressing them to his. Oliver's grip tightened around Lilly's waist, not wanting her to leave him. The two just stayed like that for the rest of the night, even after Lilly's mom stopped playing the music. They just swayed back and fort, dancing without any music.

--

"You better go home," said Lilly as she and Oliver stopped dancing.

"Yeah..." said Oliver aimlessly.

"I'll talk to you later tonight?" asked Lilly in a hopeful voice. Oliver nodded and gave her a kiss goodbye, but was holding it out. Lilly giggled and light pushed Oliver away.

"Go. If you don't your mom will get a search party for you," giggled Lilly.

"Alright, fine." laughed Oliver as he gave Lilly a goodnight hug and kiss, then leaving her in her backyard. Once he left for sure, she decided to walk to Miley's, since the Hannah concert would be over soon.

--

* * *

**HMHMHMHMHM**

* * *

--

"Lilly! So, how was the dance with Matt?" asked Miley as she walked up her front deck.

"I didn't go,"

"What? Why?"

"Matt stood me up. But it doesn't matter," smiled Lilly.

"What? How doesn't it matter?" asked Miley.

"Because I had the best night of my life." giggled Lilly, looking over to the direction of Oliver's house. Miley could tell that her bestfriend had something hiding and she knew how to get it out of her.

"C'mon, you're sleeping over and you're telling me EVERYTHING!" laughed Miley as she pulled Lilly into the house.

* * *

**So yes, this is an alternate ending to "You Are So Sue-able To Me", and I liked how it ended. Much better than the orginal lol. **

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


End file.
